Numbers Of The Death
by I Dare You to Click This
Summary: Kuharap, nomor yang kulihat dimata Oz salah. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ada nantinya, kurang dari dua hari lagi, saat kakak tercintanya pergi, selepas momen-momen indahnya natal. Republish dengan beberapa perubahan. RnR please?


**A/N: **Fic yang diangkat dari konsep novel karya Mrs. Ward: dapat membaca kematian melalui mata. **Ada berumur 5 tahun, Alice dan Oz berumur sama; 16 tahun. Untuk Jun Mochizuki, maaf saya ganti-ganti sedikit, Sir xp #slapped**

**WARNING!: OOC**, typos, **based on Alice's point of view, **Don't Like Don't Read**.**

* * *

**Numbers of The Death**

_Kuharap, nomor yang kulihat dimata Oz salah. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ada nantinya, kurang dari dua hari lagi, saat kakak tercintanya pergi, selepas momen-momen indahnya natal._

* * *

Aku benci menatap mata. Kau tidak akan mengerti kenapa. Mengetahui sesuatu yang terlalu pribadi bagi seseorang tanpa aku mau. Jika aku diberi pilihan, maka aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memedulikan urusan mereka. Mudah saja, jika orang lain tidak mempedulikanku, untuk apa aku mempedulikan mereka? Cukup logis, kan?. Namun karena 'nomor-nomor celaka' ini, teoriku telah terpatahkan.

Nomor-nomor itu membuatku tersiksa, membuatku ingin mati. Setidaknya, mati adalah jalan terbaik bagi orang tanpa harapan dan tujuan jelas seperti aku ini, yang selalu diharuskan untuk mengecap pahitnya hidup. Mengakhiri sebelum semakin tersakiti.

Nomor-nomor itu, adalah alasan utama dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuatku membenci hidup. Nomor-nomor terkutuk yang hendak membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan. Nomor-nomor yang mengharuskanku untuk menjadi saksi akan kapannya kematian orang lain. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk percaya, terserah padamu. Entah Tuhan memberikan kemampuan ini sebagai anugerah, ataupun _kutukan_, aku tidak tahu pasti. Dan semua itu sudah terbukti. Saat kematian orang tuaku lima tahun lalu. Saat aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana keadaan mereka yang mengenaskan; terbujur kaku dengan busa putih memenuhi mulut mereka dan jarum suntik yang masih menancap pada lengan mereka. Mereka meninggalkanku tepat saat aku masih memerlukan bimbingan. Tepat saat diriku belum terbentengi kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghadapi dunia celaka ini. Dan itu berarti mereka tidak mempedulikanku 'kan? Mereka—_ataupun_ Tuhan, telah membuatku terlantar dan hidup terombang-ambing seperti ini. Menyedihkan, bukan? Dan nomor-nomor itu...

—aku tak dapat berpura-pura untuk tidak merasakannya. Ataupun setidaknya, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Mustahil. _Terlalu mustahil._

**.**

Aku menutup kepalaku dengan tudung baju hangat yang kukenakan. Menunduk, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap langsung wajah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarku. Berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan takdir kematian mereka. Namun _nyatanya, _itu sulit.

Aku berjalan menelusuri gang-gang sempit di Pandora City, menghindar dari ratusan pasang bola mata mereka yang mengusikku dan membuatku risih. Pandora City sedang dilanda hujan hari ini—sebenarnya hujan sudah mereda dan hanya menyisakan gerimis kecil. Saat aku mencoba untuk melompati sebuah kubangan air dihadapanku, secara tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang yang membuat tanganku terjulur dengan sendirinya, menahan orang itu agar tidak terjatuh. Lalu mata kami saling bertemu, tanpa bisa dipungkiri. Aku menatap kearahnya, kearah kedua bola matanya yang memampangkan sesuatu. _Nomornya_. 26122012. Tanggal berapa sekarang ini? _Dua puluh empat_? Lelaki yang malang. Dia tidak mungkin selamat dengan nomor itu, bukan?

"Maafkan aku," katanya, menarikku lagi pada kenyataan.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku –menghindari sorot matanya– dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku yang salah, aku tidak hati-hati. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sial, kenapa aku harus melontarkan pertanyaan padanya? Aku seharusnya langsung segera pergi dari sini. Ah, kau bodoh sekali, Alice!

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kurasa, kau punya masalah dengan lelaki, eh?" lontarnya yang lebih terdengar seperti olokan. Lelaki asing itu terkekeh, dan aku berani bertaruh karena ia melihat ekspresi kebingunganku.

Aku menyingkirkan tudung baju hangatku untuk dapat menatapnya lebih jelas dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa?"

Lelaki itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia melenggang pergi, dan aku merasa seluruh anggota tubuhku bekerja diluar koordinasi otakku sendiri. Seolah-olah mereka memintaku untuk terus mengikuti lelaki misterius ini. Dan ini untuk yang pertama kalinya aku bersikap 'sepenasaran' ini pada orang lain.

"Seperti gadis pada biasanya. Jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang disukai mereka, mereka akan kelewat malu, bahkan tidak berani menatap muka pria yang disukainya. Sedikit konyol, sebenarnya," jelasnya lalu melompat-lompat, menghindari kubangan air. "Kau tidak suka padaku, kan?" lanjutnya lagi lalu tertawa keras seperti orang sinting yang baru saja kabur dari tempat rehabilitasi. Dan kupikir, _mana mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang asing yang hidupnya hanya tinggal kurang dari dua hari lagi? Konyol._

"Aku bercanda, Sob. Jangan menganggapnya serius." katanya lagi di sela-sela tawanya, membuatku mendesah lega—namun kutahan.

Lelaki itu memberhentikan langkahnya disebuah tempat kumuh dimana orang-orang menengah bawah bermukim.

Aku berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Aku tidak menganggapnya serius."

Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk dan kembali berjalan menuju bantaran sungai—dan aku masih tergerak untuk mengikutinya. "Aku Oz, dan kau—"

"Alice, senang berkenalan denganmu." potongku, Oz mengangguk-angguk lalu mengambil sebuah batu berukuran kecil. Ia memicingkan matanya pada kejauhan untuk sesaat, kemudian melemparkan batu tadi ke sungai, "Jadi, Alice. kenapa kau tidak berkumpul dengan keluargamu? Bukankah natal akan segera datang? Akan sangat menyenangkan jika berada dirumah, bukan? Menghias pohon natal, menyiapkan hidangan natal, bercanda dengan anggota keluarga, dan—"

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal, mereka pemakai. Overdosis." potongku lagi. Terdengar singkat, padat dan jelas. Lelaki berambut kuning-keemasan itu menjadi salah tingkah untuk sesaat. Namun secepat munculnya, ia kembali bersikap normal lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita senasib, Sob." balasnya, santai. Aku terkesiap, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. "Tapi aku masih punya Ada, adik kecilku, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Lacie, ibu penggantiku."

Oz—lagi-lagi—menganggukan kepalanya, "Bagaimana dengannya? Ibu penggantimu itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku kearahnya, dan nomor-nomor itu masih terpampang jelas ditengah-tengah bola mata beriris _emerald_nya, "Dia menyebalkan. Dia tidak mengerti aku." jawabku ketus.

Oz bangkit dan mulai meloncat-loncat seperti tupai dibantaran sungai, meloncat naik-turun, berjalan diatas ujung kakinya sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan diri dibantaran sungai, membuatku berpikir _apa anak malang ini akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini? Melompat-lompat tidak jelas hingga akhirnya terjatuh dan terjadilah?_

"Aku mengerti, Sob. Sebagian orang dewasa memang mungkin sudah terlahir paruh baya." katanya. Aku tergelak mendengarnya, dan kurasa ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tertawa setelah...ah, aku tak dapat mengingatnya lagi.

Oz kembali melemparkan sebuah kerikil kecil kedalam sungai. "Jika aku sudah dewasa, aku tidak akan seperti itu. Karena aku tau persis bagaimana remaja itu." ucapnya lagi, membuat tawaku terhenti dan merasa tidak enak hati. _Sayangnya, sedikit kemungkinan kau akan merasakan masa dewasamu, Sob,_ batinku.

Untuk beberapa menit, kami diselimuti oleh keheningan. Aku yang tidak biasa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan apa. Jadi aku hanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit, menunggu Oz untuk kembali membuka mulut.

"Mau ke _flat_-ku?" ajak Oz sambil menjulurkan tangannya dihadapanku. Dan entah mengapa, tanganku tergerak untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Dia membantuku untuk berdiri, dan kami kembali melangkahkan tungkai masing-masing menuju tempat yang hanya Oz dan Tuhan yang tahu pastinya.

Butuh waktu sekitar enam menit hingga akhirnya kami sampai disebuah _flat_ berukuran minimalis dengan taman kecil dibagian depannya. Oz meraih kenop pintu kemudian memutarnya kesamping, membuka pintunya. Ia berteriak dengan lantang sesampainya di dalam, "Ada.. aku pulang!"

Aku melihat kesekitar, ruangannya tidak terlalu pengap walaupun kecil—mungkin karena perabotannya sedikit. Aku berjalan masuk dan melihat seorang anak kecil sedang tergeletak lemas dengan tubuh yang sangat kurus—seperti kurang gizi, namun tidak terlalu seburuk itu. Anak itu menatapku lekat-lekat, seakan-akan aku adalah mahkluk dari planet lain dan —dengan sangat terpaksa— aku balas menatapnya. Dan terlihatlah nomornya, tentu saja. 10122072. _Dia masih punya waktu sekitar 60 tahun lagi_. Oz mendekat dan mengecup pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Ada, ini temanku, Alice. Alice ini Ada, adikku." Aku terdiam membeku untuk beberapa saat. Oz menyebutku.._teman_? Panggilan yang sangat langka untuk anak menyedihkan yang telah tercap sebagai 'anti-sosial' sepertiku. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman pada Ada, dan ia balas tersenyum. Senyuman yang indah. Oz beranjak pergi kearah dapur dan aku mengikutinya, dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi kayu meja makan berukuran kecil yang sudah tampak kropos.

"Ada sakit. Polio, dan dia juga kekurangan gizi." lirihnya. Dan aku berpikir, _Ada yang sedang sakit masih memiliki harapan hidup selama 60 tahun, sedangkan kakaknya yang sehat ini..? Kurang dari dua hari lagi. Hidup memang tidak adil, bukan?_

Oz menggertakan jarinya. Ia mengepalkan sebuah tinju pada tangannya, sangat kuat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Pihak lembaga sosial dan anak pernah menarik Ada dariku, mereka bilang aku tidak pantas untuk mewaratnya. Bodoh, bukan? Beraninya mereka memisahkanku dari adikku sendiri." tambahnya lagi, penuh dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku dan kembali menatapnya, "Lalu?"

Oz melunakan ekspresinya. "Aku melawan mereka."

Aku membelalakan mataku mendengarnya, "Kau.. berani melawan mereka?" tanyaku, setengah tidak percaya.

Oz mengangguk, "Yea, tidak memakai kekerasan. Tapi hati. Memperlihatkan pada mereka kalau aku sangat sayang pada Ada, dan akhirnya hati busuk mereka luluh juga."

Aku terharu, sungguh, terharu. _Kuharap, nomor yang kulihat dimata Oz salah. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ada nantinya, kurang dari dua hari lagi, saat kakak tercintanya pergi, selepas momen-momen indahnya natal._

"Kau mau teh?" tawar Oz, menginterupsi lamunanku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sebagai pengganti ucapan penolakan.

"Oz?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang.. apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya, kau harus berpisah dengan Ada, selamanya?" tanyaku, dan kata-kata yang barusan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut besarku ini, sial. Kau bodoh, Alice.

Oz tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan-lahan, membuat aku merasa lancang karena sudah bertanya hal tolol seperti itu.

"Aku akan mengemis." balas Oz sambil menatapku penuh arti, menyisakan tanda tanya besar pada benakku.

Aku mengerutkan keningku heran, "Maksudmu?"

Oz bangkit dan mengambil sebuah cangkir di rak mungilnya, lalu menuangkan air dari teko. Dia melirikku sekilas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya itu, mencelupkan kantung teh beserta dua buah gula.

"Aku akan mengemis dan meminta pada siapapun agar ada yang mau menjaga dan merawat Ada. Setidaknya aku akan mati dalam keadaan tenang nantinya," jelas Oz enteng sambil mengaduk-aduk isi cangkirnya.

Oz menyesap sedikit teh dari dalam cangkirnya. "Atau tidak, aku akan meminta pada Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawa Ada lebih dulu. Agar aku tidak melewatkan satu detikpun tanpanya."

Aku diam membeku, menyerapi kata-katanya yang benar-benar menusuk kalbuku. "Aku ingin mati. Entahlah, Sob. Dunia ini terlalu keras untuk orang sepertiku," Aku mendengar diriku mengoceh dengan sendirinya.

Oz menenggak tehnya—lagi— dan kembali menatapku lekat-lekat, "Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mengubur dalam-dalam kemauan itu. Hidup ini sulit, tapi itu hanya untuk sesaat, Sob. Lagipula bagaimana ibu penggantimu itu? Aku yakin, dia menyayangimu. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan membiarkanmu hidup tunggang-langgang seperti nasibku dan Ada. Tidak ada yang ingin repot-repot hanya untuk mengasuh kami, mempedulikan pun mungkin hanya segelintir orang saja. Kita harus merasakan sakit dulu, baru rasa senang akan datang. Itu sistim kehidupan, Sob." Lagi-lagi aku termenung karena kata-katanya itu. Kebijakkannya jelas-jelas tidak sebanding dengan umurnya. Dan aku rasa dia pantas untuk menjadi bintang tamu acara _Oprah_.

Aku diam tertegun, masih merenungi setiap ucapannya. Dia benar. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk menunggu kebahagiaan itu muncul, atau yang lebih baik lagi, _menuntun _kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Otakku bagai ter-riset ulang. Seolah-olah untuk sekian lamanya, bebanku terangkat. Seakan pidato singkat Oz telah membuatku menemukan kembali titik balik dari kehidupan menyedihkanku.

"Aku rasa aku harus pulang." ujarku secara tiba-tiba—tidak sopan memang, tapi aku punya rencana kecil untuk Ada, dan tentu saja, untuk Oz.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Ada dan memeluknya, "_See you later, little friend_."

* * *

Aku sampai rumah, dan mendapati Lacie tengah duduk termenung dikursi meja makan. Menggenggam erat-erat ponsel dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memijit-mijit keningnya.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Lacie "Boleh aku merayakan natal dengan temanku?"

Lacie tampak terkesiap kaget menyambut kedatanganku. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, ia langsung memeluk tubuhku erat-erat, seolah-olah tidak ingin aku terlepas darinya. "Astaga Alice! Dari mana saja kau? Aku khawatir padamu! Aku sudah meminta tolong Reo untuk mencari-carimu, meminta bantuan Fang dan baru saja akan menelpon polis—"

"Aku disini..." potongku dan langsung membalas pelukannya. Aku sempat mendengar Lacie terisak pelan tadi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tulus mengkhawatirkanku. Oz benar, Lacie benar-benar menyayangiku. Aku sungguh bodoh selama ini karena tidak menyadarinya, menganggap kasih sayangnya tidak tulus, lebih mementingkan pendapat negatifku tentangnya, lebih mementingkan untuk mencoba mati daripada diasuh olehnya, aku bodoh, bukan? Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya. Nomornya 14112038. _Dia masih punya banyak waktu_.

"Jadi?" tanyaku lagi, meminta persetujuan dari Lacie.

Lacie mengangguk pelan, "Jika kau mengajakku juga."

Aku tersenyum dan balas mengangguk. "Aku segera kembali." kataku dan langsung beranjak pergi kekamar, mataku jelalatan kekanan dan kekiri, mencari sesuatu, hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya, celenganku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memecahkan celengan itu dan mengumpulkan seluruh uang yang berhamburan lalu pergi. _Aku harap ini cukup_.

* * *

Hari ini natal, aku mengambil pohon natal berukuran mini yang aku beli kemarin lengkap dengan hiasannya. Aku merekahkan sebuah kurva pada wajahku. Aku bergegas turun kebawah dan kulihat Lacie sudah siap dengan tentengan ditangan kirinya, makanan mungkin. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju satu tempat. _Flat _Oz.

**.**

Aku menuntun Lacie memasuki _flat _Oz. Pandangan Lacie memancarkan rasa prihatin yang sangat jelas saat kami sudah sampai di kediaman Oz.

"Oz? Ada?" Pintu terbuka dan rahang Oz terperangah secara harfiah saat melihat kedatanganku dan Lacie.

"A—alice? Apa yang kau—"

"Selamat natal!" Aku memutus perkataan Oz dan merengkuhnya sesaat. Lacie juga memberi Oz pelukan hangat sambil menggumamkan ucapan selamat natal. Kami dipersilahkan masuk setelahnya. Aku menyapukan pandanganku kesekitar. Tidak ada lampu berkelap-kelip, tidak ada pohon natal, tidak ada makanan banyak, tidak ada hadiah-hadiah natal, tapi ada sesuatu diruangan ini, kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Aku memperkenalkan Lacie pada Oz dan Ada. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi kami untuk saling beradaptasi dan mengenal. Dengan mudah kami berbaur, bercerita, tertawa, berkumpul, seperti satu keluarga. Melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah keseharian kami. Dan kurasa, ini adalah natal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

* * *

Aku terbangun sekitar pukul tujuh. _Ini hari Oz_. Aku terlonjak kaget, beranjak bangkit dan langsung berlari cepat menuruni tangga. Aku mendapati Lacie sedang memerhatikan acara televisi dengan serius.

"Lacie, boleh aku pinjam uangmu? Hanya 30 dollar."

Lacie menatapku abstrak, "Apa? Untuk apa?"

"Kumohon, Lacie."

Lacie menghela nafas lalu memberiku uang yang kubutuhkan. Aku berterimakasih padanya, lalu melesat cepat menuju satu tempat. _Flat _Oz. Entahlah, aku merasa aku harus memberikan kesan terindah, _sebelum itu semua terjadi_.

* * *

Setelah sampai, aku mengetuk pintu. Pintu terbuka dan aku langsung disambut oleh pandangan heran Oz. Aku menaikan jari telunjukku dihadapan Oz, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk memberiku waktu sejenak, untuk mengatur nafasku yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ayo kita pergi, jalan-jalan. Dimana Ada?" tanyaku antusias.

Oz mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa ini, Alice?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya dan langsung sibuk mencari Ada didalam.

"Alice!" pekik Ada riang.

Aku tersenyum sumringah sambil beranjak menuju tempat Ada terbaring. Aku merangkul tanganku pada tubuh mungil Ada, menggendongnya. "Ayo kita pergi!" perintahku, dan tanpa basa-basi, Oz mengikutiku. Tanpa bertanya apa-apa. Sepertinya dia tipikal orang yang mengerti keadaan.

* * *

Kami ada dipusat taman bermain di Pandora City. Ada melihat semua ini dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sementara Oz sempat keberatan, sepertinya ia merasa tidak enak hati. Aku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Nikmati saja, Oz. Ini saatnya bagimu untuk menuntun kebahagiaan, bukan hanya menunggunya."

**.**

Kami bermain, menjejali hampir semua arena permainan, bercanda, tertawa, dan aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Terasa seperti kehidupan kelamku tidak pernah ada. Semua ini seperti sebuah narkotika bagiku, sesuatu yang membuatku melupakan kejamnya hidup walaupun hanya untuk sesaat.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Kini kami tengah duduk-duduk ditaman. Oz masih terlihat sehat-sehat saja, _tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan pergi_. Membuatku merasa lega dan sempat berpikir kalau nomor dimatanya salah. Mataku terus memandangi Oz dan Ada yang sedang tertidur pulas dipangkuannya. Oz mengusap-usap kepala Ada dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum hanya dengan melihat mereka.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Oz mengangkat wajahnya, dan mata kami kembali berpas-pasan. Nomor dimatanya..masih tetap mengukir angka-angka yang sama. 26122012. _Hari ini_. Dadaku terasa sesak, bukan karena suatu penyakit, melainkan rasa yang benar-benar sulit untuk di tafsirkan.

Aku beranjak bangkit dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan mereka di belakang. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan Oz berkali-kali dari belakang. Aku tidak sanggup.

**.**

Kini aku memijakan kakiku di trotoar jalan, berdiri mematung menghadap sebuah jalan besar yang penuh dengan lalu lalang kendaraan. Satu langkah saja, maka habislah nyawaku. Aku harus melakukan ini. Ya! Mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk mencurangi nomor-nomor itu. Jika tidak ada yang melihat nomornya lagi, mungkin nomor-nomor itu akan hilang 'kan? Dan seluruh tanggal kematian yang kulihat _mungkin _tidak akan bekerja lagi. Aku harus melakukannya.

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang didalam hati. _Terkutuklah semua nomor-nomor itu, mereka akan musnah jika aku mati._ Aku memejamkan mataku, hendak akan melangkahkan tungkaiku ke jalan saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik paksa lenganku, "Alice! Kau gila atau sinting? Apa maksudmu ini?"

"Kau tidak mengerti Oz, aku sudah tersiksa selama bertahun-tahun karena nomor-nomor sialan itu. Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini. Menyelamatkanmu juga!" seruku, menepis pegangan tangan Oz dengan kasar.

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang kau bicarakan. Persetan dengan itu semua, aku tidak peduli. Tapi kumohon jangan bertindak seperti ini, Alice."

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan Oz, dia tidak mungkin mengerti. Ini terlalu rumit untuk di jelaskan.

"Dengar aku, Alice! Kau tega membiarkan Ada kehilangan orang yang disayanginya? Dia menyayangimu, Sob! Kau dengar?" bentak Oz.

Aku diam menegang. Dan aku mulai berpikir, _siapa yang akan menjaga Ada jika aku mati? Dan jika nomor dimata Oz benar?_. Aku mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan berusaha keras untuk mengontak matanya, nomornya masih sama. Guratan kelegaan tampak amat jelas pada wajah polos Oz. _Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya. _

Setelah beberapa menit, aku sudah bisa mengendalikan diriku. Berkali-kali Oz mengusap-usap bahuku, menggumamkan kata-kata yang bagiku terdengar tidak jelas karena aku tidak memperhatikannya. Pikiranku seolah sibuk dengan hal-hal lain. Hal-hal yang kini semakin menghantui benakku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, tenang saja." kata Oz menenangkanku —walaupun sejujurnya aku amat gelisah sekarang— untuk yang kesejuta kalinya. Kami berjalan beriringan di trotoar, dia berjalan menengahiku dengan jalanan. Seolah-olah ia ingin melindungiku.

Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya pada Oz, _harus_. Dan bertepatan saat itu, hal yang kutakutkan terjadi. Sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi kehilangan kendalinya dibelakang kami. Mobil itu langsung menabrak Oz dengan suara hantaman yang mengerikan. Aku jatuh tersungkur saat merasakan seseorang mendorongku tepat saat mobil gila itu menghantam kami. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, nomor-nomor itu memerintahkanku untuk menyaksikan sebuah kematian..kematian yang menyakitkan. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh seseorang terhempas ke kap mobil lalu melayang diudara. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. _Ini semua hanyalah mimpi belaka, Alice. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan percayakan nomor-nomor celaka itu Alice, percayalah pada Oz, kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. _Aku harus berhenti berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka kembali mataku. Dan seperti dugaan akal liarku, semua terjadi sesuai dengan skenario yang telah ditetapkan sebelumnya. Keadaan berubah menjadi sangat kacau. Banyak sekali kerumunan orang; menjerit, melengking, berteriak histeris memanggil bantuan. Aku bangkit dan menerobos kerumunan itu. Oz.. dia tergeletak diatas aspal jalan, dipenuhi darah dan beberapa luka menghiasinya. Matanya terbeliak, terperanjat. Tapi pandangannya hampa, tidak ada orang lagi disitu—ditubuh Oz—dan nomor-nomor itu.. hilang.

* * *

Sudah empat tahun semenjak kematian Oz, aku dan Ada masih sering pergi ke makamannya. Ada sudah sehat sekarang, tidak polio lagi ataupun kekurangan gizi. Dan nomor-nomor itu sudah hilang, aku lupa kapan tepatnya, tapi kehangatan dan canda saat Ada, aku dan Lacie tinggal bersama, merubahku. Aku bukan anak pemurung dan menyedihkan lagi sekarang, aku merasa setelah belasan tahun ini, aku baru merasakan arti penting kehidupan.

Aku teringat saat hari pertama Oz pergi. Sungguh sulit untuk memberi tahu keadaan Oz yang sebenarnya pada Ada. Otak liarku berpikiran kalau Ada akan terkena trauma-panjang-menyakitkan sepertiku. Hingga akhirnya, Ada bertanya. "Ada apa dengan Oz?" Wajah polos Ada seakan-akan menahan kemauanku untuk berbohong. _Dia berhak untuk tahu_. Sepahit apapun itu, akan lebih baik jika aku tidak membiarkan Ada sendiri yang mencari tahu, hanya akan memberikan beban berlebih untuknya.

"Dia pergi. Pergi ketempat yang lebih baik,".

"Meninggalkanku sendiri? Oz tidak sekejam itu."

Aku tersenyum getir, sebisa mungkin untuk mengenyahkan kesedihanku dihadapannya, "Tentu saja tidak! Dia menitipkanmu padaku. Dia menyayangimu, Ada."

**.**

Kini aku menatapi gundukan tanah penuh dengan bunga-bunga dihadapanku. Ada melepaskan pegangan tangannya kemudian menghentakan kaki riang menghampiri makam kakaknya. "Oz, terimakasih sudah menitipkanku pada seorang malaikat, dia baik. Aku senang berada bersamanya, dan juga Lacie." Ada menoleh kearahku sekilas dan tersenyum. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makam Oz. "Semoga kau juga senang berada disana, tapi kau harus janji untuk tidak melupakanku, ya?"

Aku mengusap-usap pelan kepala Ada sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, iya! Oz, aku punya pesan untuk Tuhan. Tolong sampaikan, ya?" Ada diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Tuhan, semoga Kau tidak memberikan beban berat pada Oz. Kasihan Oz. Dia sudah kesusahan karenaku. Semoga Engkau tidak menyulitkannya. Semoga Kau bersedia untuk memenuhi janji dariku, menjaga Oz disana. Seperti Alice yang akan terus menjagaku. Aku menyayangi Oz."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan meletakan tanganku dibahu Ada, memandangnya penuh makna lalu beralih pada makam Oz. Seseorang yang membuatku mengerti akan berharganya kehidupan. Seseorang yang kerap berkata _'Selagi kau mencoba untuk menyia-nyiakan hidupmu dan menghampiri maut, banyak disana yang sedang kesulitan untuk melawan maut_.'

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Sesosok siluet bayangan yang tak nampak, tengah memandangi Alice dan Ada dari kejauhan. Senyuman hangat merekah di wajah sosok itu.

"Terimakasih, Alice. Aku menyayangimu juga, Ada. Sampai bertemu kalian."

Sosok itu seakan-akan melenyap menjadi serpihan debu kristal seiring dengan kepergian Alice dan Ada dari makam_nya_.

* * *

**The Real Ending**

* * *

**Setelah saya baca ulang, saya merasa banyak kekurangan pada fic ini. Entah kenapa...**

**Dan, maafkan saya karena kemampuan saya dalam 'membuat kata-kata indah hingga membuat pembaca menjadi terbang(?)' benar-benar minim :P Juga dengan Japanese sarcrifice, saya tidak mengerti soal 'kun, chan, san, dsb.' Jadi daripada salah, lebih baik tidak usah digunakan xp #slap #dor**

**Kripik—err, kritik dan saran saya tunggu :) **

**Dan teramat-sangat-diharapkan untuk meninggalkan review setelah membaca**** :')**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca! **


End file.
